The Mission That Brings Them Together
by Chisicet
Summary: Two teams were brought together for three missions, what comes out of it? relationships, drama, broken friendships... who knows, read to find out! lemons later and 2 other stories to mix with this one, look for them later!
1. Chapter 1

**_ok, well this is a first shino sasuke one shot type of thing that i thought that i'd put it in two... maybe three parts, but i dont want to make it into a story._**

* * *

**Sasuke X Sino**

**One shot**

**With all the leaves on the ground it looked like a school kids painting rather than a fall scene. Sasuke looked around and tightening his forehead protector he took a step toward the training grounds. He had to meet his team, seems they were going on a mission. When he got to the meeting area only Shino was there, he raised an eyebrow and Shino nodded in response. He noticed it was getting colder by the minute and he sat on the ground by Shino. Soon Sakura and Hinata got there, followed by Kiba, and the latest Naruto. They only had to wait on their team leaders Yuuhi Kurenai and Hatake Kakashi to get there, but it seemed to take them forever. Kurenai usually wasn't this late, as Kiba kept mentioning. **

"**Shoot, she usually comes before I do!" He exclaimed for who knew how many times.**

"**Kiba… You've only mentioned that 47 times, now shut up, sit down and stop complaining!" Sakura snapped at him. She was getting really annoyed by his constant whining. He looked her over for a minute and snorted in response. He turned away and noticed Akamaru was nowhere in sight. He went off in search of his companion while Hinata kept trying to keep Naruto's attention.**

"**Na-Naruto…?" He looked over at her, trying to take a nap he wasn't in the mood to talk.**

"**Hn…" She shifted closer so she was sitting in the sun's way, even though it wasn't that bad today. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep.**

"**Would you like to use my lap as a pillow?" She asked, her index fingers poking each other. He opened an eye and smiled at her. He wasn't all that energetic today so he wasn't all happy-go-lucky like usual. Shifting his head he placed it in her lap and she started running her hand through his hair, making him drift off to sleep all the more faster.**

"**Damn where the hell did that troublemaker go?!" Sakura mumbled as she looked around before heading off to look for Kiba, hoping to find him before their sensei's get there. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at them all and just sat back against the closest tree. As his eyes closed he noticed Shino sitting down beside him, curiously looking him over. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he tried to pin point the look in Shino's eyes, he's often seen it, it was that familiar, but damn he just could not tell what it was! He was about to fall asleep when there was two distinct poofs nearby. He sat up slightly and peered at who was there. Kurenai and Kakashi were standing there waiting on the attention to be forced their way.**

"**Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, glancing around in that sheepish way of his.**

"**And Kiba?" Kurenai looked at Hinata and got a shrug in return.**

"**He went looking for Akamaru…" Sakura said, coming into view. There was a cut on her arm, just below the shoulder and they all looked at it, wondering what she did. After coming to stand by Hinata and Naruto; who has yet to wake up; she yawned and was about to sit down when something hit her. "Ouch! What the Hell!!" She turned around to find Akamaru sitting on a nearby rock. "Why you little pain in th-" She was inturupted by an arm around her waist. **

"**Calm down, gosh, got to get worked up about nothing." Kiba's voice calmed her as she turned back around and sighed.**

"**Well, now that we have you all here, we have three missions, each one only needing two each. So me and Kakashi have decided to split you all up, and see how you do, working with new team members would help in future missions, I'm sure." Kurenai stood, a hand on one hip as she looked at the two teams. **

"**As it may be, it looks to me as if they've already picked their partners!" Kakashi exclaimed, eyeing each of them. Sasuke and Shino sitting against a tree observing them all; Naruto asleep on Hinata's lap, with a red faced Hinata; a very annoyed Sakura in Kiba's grip. **

"**Your right and well I was hoping that Hinata and Sakura would team up, but this works, Naruto is girly enough." Kurenai said off handly. At the mention of his name he snorted and shifted, turning his head away from Hinata and started drooling.**

"**Well he's dreaming of ramen and well I guess we should get our missions from you now." Sakura said. She shimmied out of Kiba's grip and walked over to Kakashi. She held out her hand and he placed a scroll in it. She walked back to kiba as Kakashi threw Hinata hers. Kurenai threw one to Shino and he caught it, only moving his **

**hand a bit. Sakura and Kiba jumped into the trees and Hinata woke Naruto up waiting for him to take in that they'd been dismissed. Only Shino and Sasuke noticed Kakashi and Kurenai leave, and they waited for Hinata to drag a still groggy Naruto off in a different direction, opening the scroll as they went.**

**Shino got up and handed the opened scroll to Sasuke, he read it quickly and stuffed it in his pocket before standing up and nodding to Shino who inturn took off in the direction they needed to go. Sasuke sighed, wondering why they had to do this d ranked mission. **

* * *

**_ok, and this is where im stuck, any ideas on what the mission should be?? please r&r and hopefully some ideas..._**

**_Jenni_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A day later Sasuke and Shino's d ranked mission quickly turned into a bigger problem than the report said. Having to escort a wealthy ambassador back to his country they didn't expect to get attacked more than a couple of times. They had to take shelter in cave and river beds until they made it to the Earth Country, to Iwa city to be exact. After they left the ambassador at his place in his city in his country the two teenage shinobi's headed back to the fire country. Sasuke kept getting glances from Shino he knew where the look came from about a few hours into the mission. Shino was lusting after him and he didn't know how to handle the situation. He didn't know what to do about guy's liking him; he could handle girls, but Shino of all? Making camp on the third night, only a couple of hours away from the fire nation, Sasuke got Shino to tell him why he was looking at him like he wanted to jump his bones every second.

"I like you a lot." He said shortly, and Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"I knew that! It's not that hard to guess."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I guess I wanted to hear you say it." He looked down into the fire they had started between them. Shino raised his eyebrows at Sasuke and got up to go sit next to him.

"You can hear things a lot better in silence." He watched the embers playing with the wood. He watched the embers and waited to find out what Sasuke would do now that he knows. Shino placed his right arm over his legs and laid his head on it, his left hand playing with the dirt at his feet. After thirty minutes of silence Sasuke stood up and turned away.

"I'm going to bed, I'll think about it." Shino smiled behind his high collar. _He had heard my unspoken words after all._

Laying in the tent and in his sleeping bag Sasuke thought about Shino. _What should I do? Ignore it like I do with the girls? Or do I try with him and see where it goes? I've never had a relationship before so I don't want to get hurt… but when is a good time to start one and who would I start one with? Sakura? HA! That's a laugh, she'd love that. What does she really know about me anyways, nothing more then what other people know. She may have gotten use to me, but she doesn't understand what it means to be seen but unseen. Shino does, but he's had a different life style then I have, but then again so has everyone else._ His thoughts raced in his head until he drifted off to sleep.

Around midnight Shino was still watching the embers burn, he hadn't bothered putting more wood in or anything, just staring into it. When he shifted after hours of sitting there he stretched but didn't go anywhere, just sat back and continued to watch the fire die down.

He heard a branch break and he looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke walking towards him. He froze, he didn't know what he was doing up this late and why he had that look in his eyes, but it scared him a little bit. Sasuke walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Why're you still out here? Shouldn't you come to bed?" There was a glint in his eyes and Shino took in the tone of his voice, it sent shivers down his back. He just looked at Sasuke and wondered what came over him. "Well?" Sasuke tilted his head at Shino.

"I'm coming, wanted to watch the fire die." Sasuke looked at the now red embers.

"Looks like you did. Now, come on." He took Shino's hand and pulled him up, walking them both into the tent. Once in the tent Sasuke pushed Shino down, straddling him and Shino knew why Sasuke was acting like this. He was flat out horny, he could feel the others erection, which in turn made his member grow. "I've thought it over, and I want you, in as many ways as I can get you." He said seductively in Shino's ear, causing another shiver down his back.

Sasuke was going on instinct now as he nibbled on Shino's ear and down his jaw line he pulled back and looked down at the taller boy, he smirked as he reached up to pull his sunglasses off. Shino stopped him with his hand, shaking his head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slowly pulled back.

"Fine, you don't want me then." He said, hoping that'd get the bug user to take his sunglasses off. It did, Shino sighed and reached up pulling his sunglasses off, keeping his eyes closed. Sasuke leaned back down until his mouth was just above the others. "That's better, now open your eyes." He complied and his stunning copper eyes caught Sasuke off guard, he got lost in his eyes. Slowly coming back to what he was doing he smirked down at Shino, slowly lowering his lips onto the others. The kiss was sweet and intimate; Shino thought it was their perfect first kiss. They're eyes closed and Sasuke melted, he didn't think it'd feel this right to be kissing Shino, but it did, so he didn't stop.

He deepened the kiss, Shino licked Sasuke's bottom lip, getting a gasp out of him and his mouth opened, Shino stuck his tongue in Sasuke's mouth playing with his tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance as they reached for each other's clothes. The clothes soon disappeared and Shino flipped them so he was on top, Sasuke didn't mind, but he would be on top again, he'd make sure of it. Shino trailed hot kisses down Sasuke's jaw to his neck to his collarbone. He paused and looked up into Sasuke's face, his eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. He waited until Sasuke looked at him before continuing. They locked gazes as Shino made his way down Sasuke's body to his erection, which Shino kissed his way up it to the head, there he blew on it and Sasuke shut his eyes as a wave of pleasure shot through him. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Shino again.

"Keep your eyes open." Shino whispered, his breath going over Sasuke, causing him more pleasure. He tried to keep his eyes open, causing them to flutter instead. He calmed his breathing enough to look down at Shino again who decided to not keep him waiting. As Shino took him in his mouth Sasuke's breath hitched and he bucked into Shino. Shino had to take a hold of his hips and push him back down, Sasuke looked apologetically at Shino and placed a hand on his cheek, leading it up to grasp the taller man's hair. Shino kept his eyes on his new lover, as he took him to a height he didn't know about. When he could feel Sasuke about to give he slowed and stopped, leaving Sasuke frustrated, he felt like he was going to explode for Kami's sake!

Shino kissed up Sasuke's body again, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton on the way up. His breath hitched again and his hands went down Shino's face to his shoulders and to his chest as he came up his body, their eyes still locked. When they were face to face again they kissed passionately, Shino started to grind into the Sasuke building his tension back up. When they were about to give Shino stopped, he didn't want either to come yet. Sasuke was frustrated on a couple of levels by now _I think it's time for me to be back on top; _so he took a hold of Shino's shoulders and flipped them over. Shino looked up at him and smiled not expecting to be taken over so much by Sasuke.

Sasuke captured Shino's lips with his again, having an all out tongue battle for dominance their eyes closed again. Sasuke started grinding Shino and Shino gave an involuntary moan causing Sasuke to chuckle into his mouth. He broke the kiss and Shino took his hands in his, bringing one up to his mouth. He started sucking on two of Sasuke's fingers and got a curious look in return. When he took the fingers from his mouth he smirked up at him.

"Place them in me." He got a nod in return and as Sasuke continued to grind Shino, he entered his fingers into Shino's entrance. Shino locked eyes with Sasuke as he groaned at the weird feeling he got. He knew about what to do when making love with either sex, but he'd never actually done so, and apparently neither had Sasuke. He jolted up as Sasuke hit his spot and to capture the others lips. Whispering into his mouth, he took his hand out from Sasuke's and hook his arm behind the others head. "I'm ready, I want you now." Sasuke smiled and lowered the taller man back onto the ground, he took his fingers out and placed both hands on Shino's hips to stabilize himself.

He wanted to tell Shino he loved him, but he didn't know if that was true, he wasn't sure just yet, so he looked down into the others eyes and saw the love there, they didn't say it, they didn't need to, it was there. He kissed the other as he slowly entered Shino, the taller man flinched, and not knowing it would hurt or feel this weird, but he didn't care, Sasuke was making love to him right now, and it was all that mattered. When Sasuke felt that Shino had gotten used to him he began to thrust, starting a rhythm they knew in their bodies, but were just discovering it. Taking a hand from Shino's hips he placed it on his member, beating Shino while thrusting into him made Shino buck under Sasuke and he got pushed back down, soon enough Sasuke hit Shino's spot, when Shino yelled out and bucked again Sasuke aimed for that spot.

They both had, had enough tension built up that they hit their climax at the same time, their eyes closed and they called out the others name, Shino's back arched into Sasuke, trapping his hand on his member, causing Sasuke to squeeze him more. Sasuke kept thrusting through their orgasm and when Shino lowered himself back to the ground Sasuke pulled out and collapsed onto Shino. Both of them were panting and Shino wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. The semen on their stomachs would stick them together as they slept, but they didn't think about that, they just wanted each other.

"Sasuke," he looked up into Shino's copper eyes, "I know you probably don't think it's the right time, or feel the same way about me, but I just wanted to say-" He was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his. When Sasuke pulled back he smiled and tilted his head.

"You were saying?" Shino just laughed and kissed him again before hugging him close again.

"I was saying **I love you.**" Shino looked at Sasuke and almost teared up. Sasuke had said he loved him? And they said it at the same time, this was the best night of his life. Sasuke laid his head back on Shino's chest and took his hand, entwining their fingers. They fell asleep listening to each other breathing.

Later that morning Shino awoke to Sasuke's lips on his. He smiled and kissed back. Sasuke pulled back and tried to get up but realized they were stuck together. They laughed and he pushed up harder, trying to detach himself. After a minute it worked and he stood up stretching, Shino watched him from his spot on the ground.

"Come on, we're about halfway from Kohona and we need to be back by tomorrow." Sasuke held out his hand to help Shino up. His raised eyebrows showed his question and Sasuke sighed, entwining their fingers before leading him outside the tent and to the stream they had camped by. "It's the festival, remember?" Shino nodded, they waded into the water waist deep and started cleaning themselves. Shino pulled Sasuke close and kissed him, the breeze keeping their wet bodies cool. Shino pulled away and smirked at Sasuke.

"You made me incredibly soar." Sasuke smirked back and pulled away, heading back to the bank of the stream.

"Next time, you can be on top." Shino smiled and started after him, they needed to get dressed and be on their way. They moved as fast as Shino could go, he was a lot more soar then he thought he was. When they got in sight of Kohona city gates they stopped to rest, Shino had to carefully sit down to make sure the pain wouldn't worsen. They sat under some trees and Shino was stretched out in Sasuke's lap, his head on the others chest.

"Sasuke?" The other boy grunted showing he was listening. "Who're you going to the Festival with?" Sasuke looked down and smiled.

"Why, you of course." Shino sighed in relief. He thought that Sasuke would have reluctantly accepted one of his many fan girls' invitations to go. Sasuke ran his hands through Shino's hair. They sat there for a little while and when the sun was setting they returned to the village and to give their reports.


End file.
